Separate But The Same
by Kaylin1DisneyPerson
Summary: After the fire nation attacked 7 years ago, all peace and harmony between the nations had been destroyed. Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey all lived separate lives and were completely different from one another but due to a series of problems. Causes the four to meet. Creating unexpected discoveries and bonds they never thought were possible. Avatar AU (better than it sounds)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Avatar or TMNT no matter how much I want to. Oh yeah this is all human au, and I'm going to try and add layers to this story as we go along since I already have the whole thing planned out in my head. So please let me know what I need to fix so my writer skills can get better and please no flames I don't know if my self esteem can handle it. Please and Thank you!**

**Ages**

**Leo- 17**

**Raph- 16**

**Donnie- 15**

**Mikey- 14**

**Casey- 16**

**April- 15**

Ten years ago all the nations lived in peace but then the fire nation attacked, destroying all peace and harmony amongst each other. The avatar had died before the attack and was supposedly never reborn into the air nation. But other rumors lay scattered around of what the avatars last known words to the people were before his death. "The cycle shall end and a new take its place" Tales began to spread of the avatar never returning or someone new taking his place, hidden by the fire nation, or that the avatar is still living and false claims of witnessing the avatar in action. My mother told me stories of the Avatar and their duty to protect the people and bring harmony. So I have hope that someone will help and that the Avatar did not leave the citizens to fend for themselves, and will return. And be the hero my mother always said the Avatars always were.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~There was fire everywhere. That much I could tell, all the buildings I grew up in are being reduced to ashes. All those years of happiness, all that time of chasing butterflies and watching the others bend is crashing down in front of me like all of the emotion that was ever felt there never mattered, all those memories never mattered to whatever force it was that decided to end it. I could feel tears streaming down my face as panic and fear took over. My Mother told me wait by the tree saying she'd be back soon. I was reluctant to believe her but she managed to convince otherwise despite the situation, but that didn't make me any less fearful as she left. Telling me she loved me as she hugged me one last time, making her way down the hill. I didn't know how long its been since she left but every second she wasn't here felt like hours in my mind. I heard screams and saw people running, at the base of what was left of the buildings. The Masters that my Mother had told me to call, standing tall using the element I had grown to love so much against figures I didn't recognize. Not that I tried to. But the more the screams went on, the more I wanted it to stop.

"Michelangelo"

I wanted to drown out all the sounds and sights. But the harder I tried to quiet the screams, the louder they got.

"Michelangelo!"

Why won't it stop!

"Michelangelo!" I woke with a jolt, sitting up. I noticed I was in my room.

"Are you alright my son?" Splinter asked with concern evident in his brown eyes. But I didn't completely register what he said. 'Just a dream.' I thought and tried to calm my breathing. Master Splinter was still waiting for me to respond and I couldn't remember what he asked me.

"wha?.." I said with a confused stare. Clearly noticing I had no idea what he was talking about decided on a different direction.

"It is alright. Come, let us eat." As he motioned me to the door. Me, glad for the change of subject, threw off the messy covers and followed after him. I'm still pretty short compared to Sensei, with my head reaching to a little bit above his shoulders, but then again Splinter is pretty tall being 6'5'. We made our way into the kitchen I saw a kettle and a tea cup sitting on the table. Which isn't too unexpected since Sensei is an early riser and seems to have a big thing for tea. I made my way to the cupboard. I saw some eggs, 'eh why not?'

"Hey Master Splinter, how do want you want your eggs?"

"How ever you feel is best" Was his simple response. I just shrugged it off and decided on scrambled, and got cooking. I yawned.

"So Sensei, how was your morning? Meet any cool spirits. Like that panda dude you told me about." I asked knowing about his early morning meditation sessions, he told me that he can sometimes talk to spirits or something like that. He used to try to get me to meditate with him but everytime he did. I couldn't get the staying awake thing and by the end each session there was usually snoring.

"Michelangelo, what have I said about respecting the spirits?" Came his stern voice. 'Oops' I sighed and responded with what he's told me a billion times before. "That all spirits are to be respected as carriers of great wisdom"

"Yes and you shall continue to do so unless you want great misfortune to come your way." He said in a way that only one with great wisdom would could carry. I shrugged it off but responded anyway. "Yes Sensei" But was quickly distracted afterwards.

"Ooh eggs are done" I said a smile making its way onto my face. Putting them on two plates and handing one to master splinter.

"Bon appetit, Sensei!" I yelled out before distracting all my senses into the food in front of me. I think I heard him chuckle, but I didn't think much about it because right now food is all thats important to me. After about five minutes I'm all done, and I could feel the happy smile on face. I look at Splinter's and he still has some left and I could feel my smile widen. I congratulated myself on winning the nonexistent race I had just won.

"My son" Splinter started 'I wonder if this is one of those conversations that I have no say in. Oh well I guess I'm about to find out.'

"What's up"

"I would like you to help me pick up more supplies at the market" 'oh that's and here I was hoping for something fun to do' Splinter continued. "Then afterwards, we will train with our bending."

My eyes widened when he said 'Did I hear him right?' I could my hopes rising as I could feel the excitement building up that I could barely sit still now.

"Are your serious Sensei?" He simply nodded in response.

"Yes!" I yelled. Now I couldn't wait to get going. Ever since Master Splinter took me in all those years ago, I've had to beg and do everything physically possible to convince to train and practice bending. We do practice but not nearly as often as I'd like so I've been itching to use them whenever possible, but It would always be 'too risky'. We usually practice in the forest so no one can see us. So he usually taught me about ninjutsu, which is pretty cool but it's not bending, and besides it's not like there's much to do here. We do live in a pretty small earth kingdom town up north. But Splinter says it's important to know how to defend yourself without using bending. But right now I just want to get going.

"Okay lets get going Master Splinter we don't have all day!" I yelled out already on my feet running towards the door.

"Calm yourself my son. Remember good things come to those who wait." He said with a smile on his face as he took his time to get to the door. As I silently wished for time go faster.

**Okay first chapter please let me know what I need to work on in future chapters. Oh yeah this is Michelangelo's POV so the next chapters are going to go into the others' and they're lives.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Thank you all for reading my story! I'm very grateful for it. Other than that let me know if I need to fix anything so I could work on making future chapters better and another thanks for telling me how to spell Casey, it would have been embarrassing if I kept calling him Cassie every time he was ever mentioned. So anyway enough author's notes here's the story!**

I let out a breath as I set my book down. The knocking was relentless. I rubbed my eyes before I begrudgingly made my way to the door. Jacob one of the servants stood at the doorway. He's shorter than I am and that's not too bad since he is around my age but what amazes me is that he always seems to have a straight posture. I have developed quite a friendly relationship with him and the other servants and they had learned to relax somewhat around me for as long as my parents weren't around to know about it

"Um yes?" Jacob responded dutifully with a small smile.

"Your parents have requested to see you." I only sighed in response. For as long as I go to my lessons they usually have nothing to call me for, and whenever they do it's to tell me to do my best and if I don't I'll never be able to be the families' successor. The lectures could go on for what feels like hours at a time and if I try to interject they'd say 'It's rude to interrupt when someone is speaking' and go on even longer. Which is why I usually go on my own little endeavors whenever I can and helping out the servants from time to time.

"I'll be right there" I was not looking forward to this at all.

"As you wish Donate- I mean Donnie." He corrected himself with a small smile. I returned it. I've been trying to get to get him to call me that, it was tough to get the servants to call me Donnie because of the punishments they'd get for speaking informally to someone with my heritage. Some have called me Donnie from time to time as long as no one that cared was around. He was hesitant to call me that since he needed this job to support his family.

"Then I'll be going now…. and thank you Jacob." He flushed at the sudden compliment and turned away mumbling something about how he knew how annoying I thought these talks were. I smiled and finally began my walk through the massive building, feeling content. My parents were very wealthy and lived in a massive household, being nobles of the earth nation apparently gave them that privilege. We lived a while away from a very prosperous village known for its trade, a little way from the capital.

Before I knew it I was in front of the door and suddenly that happiness and relief I felt a little while ago had vanished and I wasn't feeling as confident anymore. I knew I had to deal with this so I took a few deep breaths and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came a soft voice on the other side. I took a moment to steel myself before walking in.

"Hello Donatello." Came the welcoming sound of my father's deep voice.

"Good afternoon Father, Mother." I tried to force a smile but it didn't feel as natural I would have liked. My Father is a moderately muscular man, from what I could tell he was taller than I was but not by much. His hair was a light brown, similar to my own, but his eyes were dark. My mother was much slimmer and always had an aura elegance with long dark brown hair reaching to her lower back, her eyes are the same as mine and compared to my Father's hers were much softer. There was an uncomfortable silence as I sat myself down across from them. I waited patiently for them to say something while absentmindedly playing with my thumbs.

"We wanted to congratulate you for your accomplishments." Said Father. My eyes widened 'What?' I looked at them.

"Excuse me?" I gaped at them.

"We simply wanted to congratulate you for doing so well in all your classes." Says my Mother. I'm sitting there questioning reality while I simply stare, and look at them expectantly, for them to say it's some sort of joke. They never did. My Mother had a small smile planted on her face where it was usually a thin line, my Father still looked as stoic as ever but his eyes held some degree of softness.

I had no idea what to say, I was speechless. Never in all my life had they ever complimented me, the only form recognition I've gotten from them at all is when they tell me what I did wrong. After taking a moment to recognize that this was reality, I did my best to sound as pleased and refined as I could, while trying to contain the pure joy that was running through me. "Th-thank you." I said with a barely contained smile.

"However I do expect you to keep this up. If not you'll be hearing from me" Said my Father with a warning tone. It always surprises me how such a voice could ever be conjured up, but I didn't care for now I'm cherishing the moment as it was. "I will, you won't be disappointed." I said trying maintain house volume.

"I trust that I won't" Finalized my Father before dismissing me. I stepped outside and started off with a walk but once I felt I was a good distance away from the room I quickened my pace and ended with a sprint all the way to my room with a happy smile on my face as I ran past all the servants completely oblivious to the world. I had to try and stop however when Jacob, completely unaware of a happy Donatello about to crash into him. But I was too close and when I tried to stop I only managed to stumble under my own feet and Jacob had no time to register anything as he was knocked onto the floor with Donnie.

"Ouch." I said as I was trying to get the world to stop spinning around me. When everything stilled I heard this weird mumbling sound. 'What the heck?'. I remembered I knocked him down and immediately got off of him.

"Jacob! Are you okay?! Does anything hurt?" I said as turned him over and gently laid his head on a towel I saw lying on the ground next to us. A few mumbles was my response from the dazed teen. He attempted to sit up but I pushed him back down.

"Don't force yourself." He opened his eyes squinting. I looked at him with concern while he looked like he was trying to adjust his eyes.

"Donnie?" I nodded slowly. He looked at me confused.

"What am I doing on the floor…?" He questioned, until it suddenly dawned on him, and he sat up. Sudden anger in his eyes and he forcefully tackled me to the floor.

"What the heck?!" I couldn't really respond now when I'm currently busy trying to get an angry person off me, and I doubt he wanted a response anyway 'at least I know he's okay' I thought.

We were pulled out of our 'discussion' when some of the other servants began to pull us apart.

"What is going on here!?" Yelled out a frustrated shout.

It came from the head maid Ms. Delissia, but she prefers to be called Lisa since she won't tell us her real name. She's the closest thing I have to a mother since my real one is always focusing on something else. She has light brown hair which is always held in a bun, and her eyes have a warm hazel color, she's rather slim, and not in a bad way at all. In fact most would consider her very attractive even in her uniform. She's worked here the longest and is currently 19.

"He started it!" Jacob and I shouted simultaneously

"I don't care who started it! But I am going to be the one to end it!" That comment was only met with shouts of protest on our side.

"Quiet! You are both to clean up this mess, and if I hear any complaining you can both clean out the stables. Am I clear?" She said with irritation etched in her voice.

We stayed silent, hoping that was a good enough answer. Apparently not.

"Am I clear?" Said Lisa in a testing tone that just dared us to say otherwise.

No matter how much I did want to complain. But I don't have a death wish and neither does he.

"Yes!"

"Good. Now then you two better get started because when I come back this place better be spotless. Lisa ordered.

Ever since she arrived here when I was six she's been the only to actually watch over me. So I am very grateful that she's in my life and so do the others since she's always willing to help.

As Lisa walked away I got to work, Jacob at my side. He was still pissed, that much was obvious the way he's grumbling things to himself.

"Say anything?" I asked raising a questioning eyebrow. He didn't need to say anything his face had a look that said "Really?"

I just rubbed the back of my neck giving him a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

He just sighed and shook his head. "It's fine, just watch where you're going."

"I will." I replied I mean he deserved at least that much. It was silent for a while just the sound of us picking up fallen objects.

"So, Donnie. Are you going to head out to town again today?" Jacob asked. I looked around before turning to him.

"Not tonight, I have to catch up on some studies before I do anything else." I answered quietly.

"Oh, then we should hurry and clean this up so you can get going." He stated. I gave him a grateful smile, as we hurried our cleaning. I'm never allowed to leave the estate, if it weren't for the servants I wouldn't have ever known there was a war in the first place.

**Yay! It's finished! Please let me know what you guys think, it turned out differently than I originally planned, so if there are some things I need to fix please let me know. I prefer constructive criticism, no flames please. Anyway I figured that Donnie would basically come from a rich family with an education and would constantly sneak out for some adventure, basically Toph but different. Oh yeah this is Human AU I can put in some character description in the next chapter if you guys if you want me to. Again thank you all for reading its highly appreciated!**


End file.
